This invention relates to mounting brackets and an arrangement for mounting an electronic device within a mounting bracket. In particular, the invention pertains to a bracket which can be mounted in one of several positions while allowing the device stationed within the bracket to be withdrawn into a position where it is accessible and may be readily viewed for performing desired adjustments.
Mounting brackets, and in particular those mounting brackets which are used in a vehicle to mount electrical accessories, are well known. Accessories such as a radio receiver or tape deck, which are added to the vehicle after purchase, often are mounted under the dashboard or, if the vehicle is so equipped, upon the center console. Typically, the bracket used is fashioned so that the accessory is immovably fixed in whatever position it is mounted.
To prevent theft of such accessories, several mounting brackets have been developed to allow the owner to remove the accessory from the vehicle. However, such brackets allow only removal of the accessory, not repositioning of the accessory to aid the user's access to or sight of it.
Often, electrical accessories for a vehicle are crowded with various knobs and dials on the smallest end thereof, since the device is typically mounted underneath the vehicle dashboard. Were the accessory mounted so that a larger, flat surface were available for positioning of the dials and switches, the accessory would protrude too far into the passenger compartment, and interfere with the comfort of the vehicle's occupants.